Let's Review Before the Test!
by emoticangel-and-yuukio6
Summary: Exams are coming, what do you do? Review, of course. Most people use the oldfashioned style, stacking all notebooks and books in the table and sit there all night trying to memorize every word. Let's see how Seigaku's Eiji Kikumaru studies...


Disclaimer: again, I do NOT own Tennis No Ojisama, thank you.

**A/N:** First, I have an OC, her name is Yuuki. She is Eiji's girl best friend (or if he does have a girl best friend, please let me know) Let's see...She is a third year student section 4, she is almost as tall as Eiji and a sports fanatic as well ,specifically tennis. She also likes Fuji, but keeps it as a secret from everybody else except her guy best friend. She has pitch black shoulder-length hair, sometimes tied as a ponytail or just hanging loose. She is in the girls tennis club, but she never became a regular, unlike Eiji. Next, this is a yaoi fic, so if you're the kind of person who doesnt' like yaoi, just get the hell out of here! Third, don't get angry when you read this, I'm still a kid and I'm not good in writing stories like this. Last, I guess that's enough, please read my first ever long fic!

* * *

**_Let's Review Before the Test!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – Flashback

Yuuki (OC), Eiji's best girl friend, helped Eiji with his bags to Fuji's house. His nee-sans and nii-sans are out because of their school exams. They want to stay at the dormitories to study with their classmates. While Eiji's parents are on a holiday because of their youngest kawaii son.

Eiji and Yuuki are now in front of the Fuji residence. Eiji's heart is beating faster. This is the first time he's staying with Fuji the whole week, "ne, Yuuki-chan, are you sure It's going to work out?"

"Come on Eiji! You know Fuji-kun prefer guys over girls," she frowned, "so I know he'll pick you than me."

"Yuuki-chan, doesn't mean that he like boys over girls doesn't mean he'll hate you."

"I know but it's still impossible to be his girlfriend. So, will you be his boyfriend for me?"

"Um…sure. Besides, I do love him."

Eiji thought, why did he decide to stay with Fuji anyway?

l l_ FLASHBACK _l l

Eiji is just watching Fuji playing against Ryoma when their captain came in the court with their coach, "Everybody gather up! I have something to tell you."

Everybody came, with Fuji beside Eiji. His heart is pounding fast, not because of playing tennis, but because of Fuji. Fuji held Eiji's hand, his heart beating now faster then ever, "Eiji, It's almost the finals. Hope both of us pass."

"Yeah."

Tezuka stood up, smiled at Fuji, his boyfriend, and began to talk, "we only have one week before the final examination. Sensei and I decided that all of you should stop playing tennis today until the last day of the finals. We should see that all of you are back at home after school; no one should be in any tennis court. I shall see that starting now. Seniors, make sure all of you will take the high school entrance exams in your preferred school. Everybody go home. Thank you."

"Eiji, are you sure you aren't telling Fuji?" Oishi asked when both of him and Eiji went out of the locker rooms.

"Don't worry Oishi. There's still 2 weeks before the last day. That's plenty of time."

"I know but, he is with Tezuka already. If you won't say it sooner or later no one knows what they will do next."

"Oishii! Don't say things like tha—" Eiji's eyes widened when he peeped in the room, Oishi's eyes widened in surprise too. Tezuka forced Fuji to kiss inside the locker room. Fuji's resisting and squirming, but Tezuka's strong arms kept on holding him. Fuji pushed Tezuka and went to the other side of the room. He's saying something, but Eiji can't read his lips because he's seeing Fuji's teary eyes. Tezuka's walking closer, but Fuji ran outside where he stumbled with Eiji; Fuji's now on top of Eiji's body, Eiji can feel Fuji's warm breath.

"Eiji! Please…" Fuji got up, leaned against the wall and watch Tezuka go out too. Tezuka looked Fuji with sharp eyes and went. Eiji sat up, and saw Fuji's watery eyes, "ne Fuji, why did you resist? I thought you're with him right now."

Fuji laid his head on Eiji's chest and said, "I just go to him because I want a person to feel jealous of us."

"Really? Who?" Eiji can't move much, he like it already that Fuji's resting on him. How is it if they're together now?

"I don't want to tell. Maybe you'll tell it to him anyway."

"Okay, I'm not forcing you. You're really tired now. Come on, let me and Oishi bring you to your house." Eiji thought, who is that person Fuji wanted to feel jealous? He hoped it's him, because that means Fuji likes him.

Back at home…

"Eiji-chaaaaan! Welcome home!" his brothers and sisters welcomed him. Oh dear, he thought, maybe they'll going to punish me because it's almost 11 in the night already.

"Wait. Where's okaa-san and dad?"

"We decided to give them a week off." His eldest sister, Jenny, said.

"Where?"

"Oh, not too far." A brother named Kei said.

"Where is it?!" Eiji demanded

"A country called Hawaii."

"Hawaii's a state in America, you dufus!" Miki hit Mike in the head.

"Hawaii!? You sent our parents on the other side of the world, just when I needed them! You know the finals are coming next week."

"We know, that's why all of us are staying in the dorms of our schools…" Miki said.

"…And we're going to send you…" Mike continued.

His other nii-san named Gian threw Eiji's biggest baggage at him, "we're going to send you to Fuji-kun's house! You'll stay with him the whole week. And besides, you do like him right?"

"What?! How do you know that?!"

Jenny went closer to Eiji and whispered, "Gian kinda destroyed your room and we saw a small picture of your little lover..."

"I can't believe you people!!" he grabbed his baggage and went up, "I'm sleeping for the night."

"Okay, but tomorrow morning we'll wake you up and send you off to your crush's house." Miki said.

"Don't say it out loud!!!" Eiji stomped up to his room.

"Sheesh. He's too much mature for his age. I don't like being in love like Eiji. Hey, at least this Fuji guy is intelligent. I hear he's the tensai of their tennis club" Gian said.

"Really? Eiji didn't say such things like that." Miki said

"Eiji don't even mention the name Fuji in this household anyway." Mike said, pulling Miki's hair.

l l _END OF FLASHBACK_ l l

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – The Fuji Residence

The flashback was too long that Eiji didn't realized Yuuki's already ringing the doorbell for him. His heart's thumping like crazy. He's getting sweaty. He can't believe the fact that he's going over to Fuji's house, to _Fuji's_ house. He held Yuuki's hand tighter and breathed heavily as if he's going to die in seconds.

He heard a slight "coming!" but it was a female voice. It must be his sister, Eiji thought.

Yuuki shook her hands away from Eiji's and gave him his bag, "look Eiji, I know you can do it. It's only a week, 7 days. Just study hard with him and take him from Tezuka!"

He heard a click, then the door opened. Now his heart beats crazier in his life. This is the first time he felt like this. He saw Fuji's older sister, how beautiful she is, although she is not slightly alike to her little brother. She's tall, while Fuji's short. She has beautiful brunette eyes, while Fuji has sharp, shining sapphire eyes.

"Hi! You must be Fuji's best friend, ne?" her voice resembles Fuji's, but in a feminine way, "nice to meet you, my name's Fuji Yumiko. I'm Syuusuke's nee-san."

Eiji bowed, "nice to meet you. I'm Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji's best friend," he noticed Yumiko glanced on Yuuki, "oh, and this is Konomi Yuuki, my best girl friend."

Yuuki bowed as well, "nice to meet you!"

"What are you children doing here?! Come in, come in. Feel at home please!" she gestured her hand inside the house and led their way in. Her cheery voice relaxed Eiji a bit. He guess he'll be okay inside anyway.

The two sat on the long sofa in front of the TV. Eiji looked for the remote and turned to a sports channel. Right now it's the semi-finals of the Australian Open Women's Division. Yumiko is at the kitchen making juice for the two of them. Venus is now against her sister...

"I like both of them so I guess I'll cheer for both of them. Go Venus! Go Serena!" Yuuki shouted.

"For me Venus is a lot better, go Venus!" Eiji replied.

"It looks like you two are just like Syuusuke and Yuuta. A bunch of tennis lovers," Yumiko added while bringing the tray to their table, "you look much like the two of them, actually, both cheering to their favorite player. Whenever Syuusuke cheers for one, Yuuta automatically cheers for the opponent. They're so kawaii those days…"

"By the way Yumiko-san, where's Fuji?" Eiji asked as he sipped orange juice. Mmm. That's sweet, it reminds him of Echizen's story back at the cruise ship.

"Oh yeah! Syuusuke? He's out for some meeting with your captain, Tezuka? Yeah, that's him. Shouldn't you be there too? He said it's urgent. He went out so early, wonder what they'll gonna do."

Eiji was struck, Fuji, with Tezuka? Again!? Eiji stopped his shouting, put down his glass and stared at the red carpet. How about if Tezuka's done it again? Fuji will surely be depressed. But why did he hook up with buchou anyway? Why can't he say that he likes the person that he likes? Although, yesterday Fuji resisted the kiss. But what if he submits? What will happen to Eiji now?

"Kikumaru-san? Are you okay? You look pale," Yumiko asked.

"Gomenasai Yumiko-san. I just thought of something important. And no, I don't need to go to the meeting. Buchou told us not to play tennis before the exam. Or think about it."

Yuuki turned off the television, "no thinking about tennis eh? Then I guess this show is not good for you. Hey, before Fuji-kun arrives, how if me and Yumiko-san help you bring the baggage to your room, right, Yumiko-san?"

Yumiko smiled and waved her hands, "Yuuki-chan, please. Don't call me Yumiko-san it's so formal. Call me Yumi-chan, isn't that kawaii? Just like you…" she began pinching Yuuki's soft cheeks.

"Oh yeah, your room!" she picked up Eiji's biggest bag, "don't worry, just get the smaller bags and follow me."

Eiji got the bag of his teddy bear and went up with Yuuki and Yumiko. Fuji's house is big indeed. It's already too beautiful downstairs and it's much better upstairs. There's a red carpet too, some cute ornaments and some family pictures. What he stared most is Fuji's picture when he won in an elementary tennis championship. _He's cute even when he's still a little kid_, Eiji thought.

There are also some pictures of the four Fujis. The latest picture is Yuuta's first day at St. Rudolph. Syuusuke's hugging his otouto like an idiot while Yuuta stares at his aniki. What a kawaii sight!

"I'm really sorry our guest's room is a little crowded. Do you mind if you sleep in Syuusuke's room? He has a pretty big bed anyway..." Eiji blushed red while Yumiko's checking the room, "well, his room is clean. Hey, how about Yuuta's room? I'm sure he won't mind. And besides, he won't come home until tomorrow anyway," she put his bags in Yuuta's room instead of Fuji's.

Yumiko whispered as she placed Eiji's bag on one corner of the room, "too bad, sleeping with Fuji-kun is the best thing one can ever get! Oh I wish I could sleep with him."

"Dream on, Yuuki-chan."

"Hey, it's free to dream, ne?"

Yumiko left Eiji and Yuuki while the two of them are unpacking some of Eiji's clothes and put it on one side of the room. It's not that tiring, and it's still 2 in the afternoon. They ate a quick lunch with Yumiko and went back up to explore the house (or mansion).

There are 6 doors in the hallway, each with a yellow sign. They first went to their parents' room. The king-size bed is covered with vintage styled sheets and lamps. On one side of the room there's a collection of glass figurines, and they have their own bathroom. "Wow…these things cost a fortune!!" Yuuki said

"I guess Fuji IS rich…they even have a plasma flatscreen TV!" Eiji shouted when he saw the large gray television right in front of him.

They searched for more. Parallel to their parents' bedroom is Yuuta's room; they went there already so they don't need to go back. The next room is Yumiko's. "Yuuki-chan, this is a girl's room. I NEVER enter my nee-sans' rooms in our house."

"Don't worry…I'll handle the girly stuff, if you can't take them. I'm sure she's okay with it." She pulled Eiji in the room.

The room is girly. It's obvious because of the pink wallpaper and pink bed. Her schoolbag is cluttered on one side and her school things on the other side. She also has a blue window. On her side table is her alarm clock and some small pictures. Eiji got intrigued with one picture. It was she, and a guy with dark hair hugging her. "It must be her boyfriend. Hmm…he's cute for being her boyfriend." Yuuki said, "hey, how about if we go in Fuji-kun's room again? We only stood outside the room and only saw the bed, right?" she added.

They went in Syuusuke's room. It was dark, blue and plain. On his window stood 3 small cacti. His rather large bed is there and his study table is parallel to that. It also has a weird scent that compliments with the plainness of his room. Eiji's in high spirits while he's staring at Fuji's medals, certificates and trophies in his tennis championships. He can't believe he's looking at Fuji's room, he even can't believe that he's INSIDE Fuji's room!

"Yuuki-chan, I can't believe I'm in Fuji's room!!!" Eiji hugged Yuuki and twirled.

"You know, you kids make a cute couple, I tell you." Yumiko said.

Eiji and Yuuki look at each other and separated. Both of them blushed. "Uhh, look at the time, I must go and feed my fish," Yuuki said and ran away.

"Wait, Yuuki-chan doesn't even have pets." Eiji commented.

Yumiko put her hand on Eiji's shoulder, "you know Kikumaru-kun, Yuuki's cute."

"Yeah. I know."

"And you like her?"

"No way Yumiko-san. She's only my best friend. Besides, I already like someone."

"Really? Is she cute?"

"Yeah, you can say it that way..."

"Well, go out if you want, this house is a bore anyway. Syuusuke's not yet going home until dinnertime. Come on now, go..." she pushed Eiji down, and out of the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – review

Eiji slowly went down the steps and out of the gate. Why did she push him outside anyway? Might as well do something. Besides, he can search for Fuji and peek on what he's doing with Tezuka. Or, he can study at least some Algebra.

"Right!" he said while putting his right hand on the palm of the other, "I'll just get my algebra books and study at the library. Oh, and the library's just 2 blocks away," he got back, gathered some books and notebooks, and went to the library.

While walking he's daydreaming on what will happen if he's with Fuji than Tezuka…They're together, in Fuji's room. He sluggishly walked towards Eiji, until such that Eiji can feel his breath in his nape. Fuji slowly wrapped his arms around Eiji and pulled him to the bed. Eiji stared at Fuji's intense blue eyes and his sweet lips. Fuji does the same. He closed his eyes, feeling the urge to kiss the tensai.

He moved closer, then seeing Fuji's blue eyes even closer, he placed his lips…

"Waaaaaaah!!"

A car almost hit him, and he saw Momoshiro in the passenger's seat. Momo got out, ran to Eiji and checked if he has any bruises, "I'm so sorry Eiji-sempai. My cousin just got her driver's license and she wanted to do a test drive in her new car. And when I was going to the library, she picked me up. gomen, are you hurt?"

"Actually, no. And it's a coincidence also. I also happen to go to the library and hit the books."

"What subject"

"Math, specifically algebra."

"That's good."

"Why?"

"'Cause you know I'm one of the top scorers in math."

"Oh, dream Momo! I'm a senior, right?"

"It's okay, I studied a little of your algebra. And it's polynomials, right?"

"You're really good."

Eiji enjoyed on his first minutes of studying, now that Momo's around. Momo's favorite subject is math and he pretty much like it, the complete opposite of Eiji. He hates algebra, and he sucks at it too.

"Did I do right?"

"Uhh, no sempai. You have to align this and change the signs. And since it has a bar you have to divide and copy the like terms."

Eiji scribbled a little, "now am I right?"

"Yeah, it says in your book by the way."

"Is that it? Gomen…I don't look at my books," Eiji slightly laughed. 'I hope we're like this with Fuji. He's one of the top students anyway.' He thought

They got well together when Momo asked some help from his book report. Eiji looked on some books in the library and helped Momo on his project due on Monday.

"So I guess you read this part again, then make a short summary about it."

"But I already made one, and it won't fit in the required number of pages."

"Just think about the important parts of the story, delete the unnecessary details."

Momo scribbled, drew some lines and smiled, "well, it's late already. I promised my cousin I'll be home before dinner. Thanks a lot Eiji-sempai. Arigatou gozaimase!" he bowed, waved goodbye and went out.

As Momo went, Eiji decided to repeat the problems where he was wrong. He repeated it again, and again until he fully understands how to do it. He even grabbed some books from the shelves to get shortcuts on factoring. Suddenly, he gained interest. Eiji searched for more algebra books and scribbled more numbers and letters. He was plunged into math paradise. He enjoys himself, that's what he's doing.

Eiji stopped, put his pencil down, and said to himself, "I can't believe I've been enjoying myself here. Well, at least I know I can do it next week," he stood up, oblivious of the people around him and shouted, "I'll pass the exams for Fuji!"

Everybody turned their heads and stared at Eiji. As he scans at the faces of the people, he saw a familiar smiling face, "Really? You're going to pass the test for me? You're so kind," the person said calmly. It was Fuji waving to him.

Eiji flushed deep red, why the hell did he shouted that? And most importantly, why is Fuji here?!

"ne, Fuji, why are you here? I thought you are out with buchou," Eiji's face is still rd from embarrassment and anxiety, "wait, how long have I been here?" he asked Fuji, judging by the fact that it was sunny when he went inside and now he can't see anything out the window but pitch black.

"Didn't you noticed? It's way past 8 already. Nee-san's been worried sick about you," Fuji answered.

"Is that it? I'm so sorry; it's shameful of me to be late. I'm the guest anyway," he bowed to Fuji.

"Come on Eiji, I'm your bestfriend, you don't need to apologize. We understand," Fuji said, then pulled Eiji upwards. Eiji became redder then ever. He can't believe Fuji's holding his shoulders

Fuji added, "nee-san's worried now. So let's go home. I bet you're hungry from all that studying."

Eiji put his hand on his stomach, "yeah, you're right. Do you still have dinner?"

"No worries Eiji. As a matter of fact, we haven't started dinner yet. Yuuta's not yet home either, so we can't eat without him. But I guess he won't mind. Let's go back home then."

Upon entering the mansion again, Yumiko welcomed Eiji by giving him dinner. He's eating with Fuji so he is a little conscious of his moves, "Ittadakimasu!!" he eats with elegance and poise. Most of the time he would look and stare at Fuji, especially his eyes. Whenever Fuji looks back, he would look down and be busy with his food. In short, he likes Fuji very much and he doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

"I'm done. Thanks for the food."

"Eiji, wanna go up with me now?"

Eiji already imagined what will happen, and answered 'yes' without any hesitation. Both of them went upstairs and left Yumiko for the dishes.

Fuji went in the bathroom first, and Eiji went too for company. Eiji watched Fuji's every move, from walking, to brushing his teeth. He watched as Fuji got the toothbrush, put toothpaste then began brushing. 'He looks so cute in whatever he does, especially when his mouth is covered with toothpaste. It's so fresh and minty.' Eiji thought.

Eiji licked his lips with lust, ready for the moment he's waiting for. He can't control himself, Fuji's beautiful body and minty lips tempts him to do it. He stood up, pulled Fuji after he spits out the water, and TRIED to kiss him. But as he cupped his hands to Fuji's delicate skin, the door made a soft creaking sound. Then a voice came out, "aniki, I can't believe you're a two-timer!! First your buchou the your best friend! How…dirty," he shrugged at saying the last word.

Who Eiji saw made him give out a loud shriek and pushed Fuji. It was Fuji's brother, Yuuta. Fuji gave a confused smile at Yuuta and said, "Where on earth did you get that idea? I thought I told you I'm with Tezuka only? Remember, he's mine, and I'm his, we're each other," he looked at Yuuta again, "You don't get it, do you?"

Yuuta nodded and turned back, "all I know is that nee-san doesn't know about you two and you told me to shut up so I will shut up. That's all," he opened the door, "I'm going down and eat, you go ahead," he walked, then he was gone. Fuji laughed a bit, but when he turned to Eiji, his red face worried him. Did what Yuuta said really true?

"Eiji, are you okay?"

Eiji can't answer, he's even too stiff to move. How come Yuuta disrupted my moment, no, out moment? I can say the truth to Fuji then, I was so excited to finally do it…but then…you came along! But I won't blame you, you just came in accidentally, and I was tempted to kiss him anyway.

"Eiji, snap out of it!" Fuji was shaking him horribly, which made him a little dizzy. What the heck, he's touching me!

"I'm okay. I'm just startled to hear Yuuta say something like that."

"Me too. I mean, where did he get the idea that I'm cheating on Kuni? You believe me, right?"

"Um, yeah…of course. I know you are a loyal person, both on friends and other relationships."

"Thanks for understanding," Fuji hugged his best friend, and Eiji embraced him back. Eiji held Fuji tight and inhaled his sweet scent. He still has the minty toothpaste aroma.

Eiji released, and got his toothbrush. After brushing his teeth, he saw that Fuji is typing something on his computer. He also saw that the lights are turned off, just like always. He turned on the lights and said, "Fuji, turn on the lights when you use the computer, or else you'll go blind."

Fuji smiled, nodded and went back to the monitor screen. His cute smile made Eiji go red again. He went in, and saw that he's doing a journal for biology, "extra credit project?"

"Yeah. I'm planning to be an honor this year, just like Tezuka," Fuji smiled again upon saying their captain's name.

Eiji smiled back, and went down to see what's going on. He's wondering, Yumiko said that he can sleep in Yuuta's room, and she even said that he's not going back until tomorrow. With Yuuta time now, where will he sleep?

He went down, only to see Yuuta sad, or even depressed. He hid on the stairs to watch him more closely. Yuuta just stared at his cup and whispering something to himself, and he wrinkled his eyebrows with anger. After that he became more depressed than before. Yumiko tried to comfort him, but it seems nothing is working. She patted her brother, then walked past Eiji and said, "don't even try. I did everything possible to cheer him up," but Eiji just can't help looking at the poor guy. If Yumiko can't do it, why not him? He went down and sat beside him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – The Truth part 1

Eiji sat, put his arm around Yuuta, and smiled. Yuuta looked back, but he just went back to his cocoa.

"Yuuta, something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel sad."

"did you eat dinner already?"

"no, but it's okay, I'm not hungry anyway."

Eiji's not listening. He went to the counter and grabbed some bread. He got peanut butter and banana and created a sandwich, "here, you have to eat something."

Yuuta pushed back, but he can't refuse an offer from a guest. He took the sandwich and took a bite, "yum, this tastes good."

"Thanks. My mom thought me that, peanut butter and banana sandwich. Plus it's nutritious," Eiji smiled real hard, trying to get Yuuta's attention and finally smile too. But nothing happened, Yuuta stared back at his cup of cocoa and whispering something again."

"Come on now Yuuta, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Eiji-san. I don't want to talk about it. You might get, you know, angry."

"It's about Fuji, right?" that's so obvious. Why would Yuuta be sad? Of course, his jealousy.

Yuuta nodded, and continued to stare at infinity, "it's so unfair. I just hate aniki!"

"Why is that?"

"It's because he has to get everything! First, he's the tensai, and he's my parent's favorite kid because he's a prodigy. And then now he has a boyfriend!"

"You wanted to have a boyfriend as well?" Eiji was stunned to hear that. Yuuta: boyfriend?!

"No! Not that, what I mean is, he already has someone. You know, someone he loves?"

"I'm right on your track buddy. In fact, I'm gonna tell you something."

Yuuta straighten his face, and asked, "What is it?"

Eiji shook his head, "I think it's not a good idea."

Yuuta became more intrigued, "come on Eiji-san! What about it?" he smiled.

Eiji did it. He made Yuuta at least smile for a second. He faced down, and said, "I…I…" he stopped for a minute, "Could you please not tell this to your brother?"

"Of course, you can count on me Eiji-san! And besides, if it's a great trick, I promise you that aniki wouldn't get—"

"No, it's not a trick, or any nice shots. I have a confession, and it's really top secret. You're the only one in this household to hear this, and don't spill it out."

"Just like aniki and Tezuka-san…" there he goes again, Yuuta's getting miserable again.

"No, no. I…I…I like your brother Yuuta. I know it sounds weird but, I just like him."

"And that's why you're here sleeping for the whole week?"

"Yes. Look, I'm so sorry I have to stay here. My parents are on a holiday and my stupid siblings knew my secret and pushed me here. Of course I can't resist them, it's my chance. And plus, they're going to their dorms for the exams."

"Then you're left all alone."

"And that states why I have to spend my review days here."

"Now I get it. But when I saw you guys earlier it's like you're going to kiss him, and that scene makes me puke."

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. You also have your finals, ne?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm going back to school on Sunday."

Both of them laughed. Yuuta finished his sandwich, and after Eiji saw that Yumiko saw everything that they did, "So, little Eiji-chan is keeping a secret from yumi-chan huh?" Yumiko said, playing with Eiji's hair.

"Look, I'm sorry about Yuuki, she's just a friend," Eiji bowed.

"And then you decided to love little Syuusuke ne?" she began to grasp the red-haired boy, her hands slipping under his shirt. Eiji squirmed and got out from her cold hands.

"Okay, stop it! You're giving me the creeps!" Yuuta shrugged.

Yumiko held up her hands and slowly walked away, "you got me. Sure, I won't do it anymore," but she still caught Eiji and squeezed him tight.

"Ne, Yumiko-san, where will I sleep now? Yuuta's here already."

"Yeah," and Yuuta shook Eiji from his nee-san, "I want Eiji-san to sleep with me. He may do something to aniki, so better keep him safe with me," Yumiko squirmed her fingers from Eiji to Yuuta, "my Yuuta-chan's protective of his brother now."

"Nee-saaan! Don't do that, it's sickening!"

Yumiko turned her back and said, "Eiji-chan, Yuuta has a sleeping bag under his bed. You can sleep there until Yuuta goes back to St. Rudolph."

She left, with Eiji and Yuuta behind her. Eiji turned off the lights, and felt relaxed rather than anxious. He thought he'd be dead if he tells somebody, especially Fuji's sister. But Yumiko didn't do anything; she even laughed at him. Did Yumiko and Yuuta believed him? It looks like they didn't take him seriously.

He went up, fixed his bed beside Yuuta's, said goodnight, and closed his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – The Precious Object

"Aishite'ru, Fuji," those words came out from Eiji's lips. He's staring at Fuji's blue eyes shining from the sun.

_Fuji was stunned and said, "I should be the one to say that Eiji," he pulled Eiji, until their chests touch each other. He cupped Eiji's cheek and stroked his back. Then he began to shake him real hard, it sounds strange that Fuji shakes him like that, but Eiji did not mind._

_Eiji asked, "how about buchou? You can't leave him alone…" instead of answering, Fuji placed his forehead against Eiji's and felt Eiji's warm breath._

_Fuji felt a hand on his back, another reaching for nothing. It was comforting, more when looking at his lover's mauve eyes. He slowly went closer, now barely touching Eiji's nose. Eiji pushed and said, "No, it's not right. Buchou's your boyfriend and I also know you don't cheat."_

Fuji stayed quiet and held Eiji's shirt, pulled him and continued to pull him again, until their noses meet, but before he places his lips against Eiji's, he began shaking him again. Shake and shake and shake…

Eiji woke up with a jolt. He immediately sprung up and scared Yuuta who was waking him up. Yuuta's been shaking him in the last 10 minutes. He saw that Yuuta's in his uniform and holding his bag. He was stunned to see that it was almost 7:30, 30 minutes before school starts! He hurriedly got his towel and rushed to the bathroom.

Yuuta followed him and shouted from outside the room, "Nee-san and aniki went out first we'll follow. Do you want me to toast some bread?"

"Yes, please!!"

Yuuta went down to toast bread, and waited for Eiji to scamper down the stairs. Eiji got his bag and his breakfast, and ran outside. He tripped down on the cemented floor when he was hit by Yuuta's bike. He got the handles, and said, "Yuuta, can I borrow your bike? I'm gonna be late now!!"

Yuuta ran out, but pulled the bike from Eiji, "sorry, Eiji-san. I'm also going to be late, you know. How about if I use it and you'll ride at the back?"

Eiji didn't answer, but he quickly sat and shouted, "Come on! I'll be laaaate!!"

Yuuta paddled as fast as he can, while Eiji's shouting at him, but more like cheering him. Yuuta swiftly paddled past cars, motorists, and other fellow bikers. He keeps on paddling until he was out of breath. Eiji switched with him. Eiji paddled like the wind, until he can see the roof of his school. Eiji got out, but Yuuta pulled him, "Eiji, don't you want to use the bike to go all the way there?"

"It's okay for me, Yuuta. I can run. You'll go ahead, I know your school is still far away," he stood up, "Oh, and thanks for the ride!" and ran away.

He barely made it to the classroom, but he got in right before the bell rang. He was completely breathless, and plunged into his seat. He looked at his left empty seat, which is Fuji's seat. 'I thought he went first?!' He thought, 'now where is he!?'

He rested his head on the table, looking at the window where the last Sakura still sways on the trees. After some minutes he heard the door slid open. He raised his head and saw Fuji out of breath too. His hair is almost wet from sweat. He bowed to the teacher and said, "Gomenasai sensei…" he looked at Eiji and smiled, "I thought I forgot something… so I went back home… but I remembered that…it was already here at school. I'm really sorry…" he bowed again, and went back to his seat, panting.

"Fuji-kun, I'm sorry too but it's unacceptable. You're still late," the teacher got the attendance sheet and wrote something, but it's sure that it's a tardy sign on Fuji's name.

The teacher continued with his lecture, but Eiji didn't care. He asked Fuji, "What is the thing that you thought you left back?"

Fuji just smiled and said, "Sorry Eiji, it's a secret."

"But why did you went back if it's just an object?"

"Because the object's precious to me. I will die if I don't bring it with me, just like you."

Eiji blushed, "m-m-me?"

"Yeah, you. You are my best friend, right? Of course you're special and precious to me," he continued to smile.

Eiji looked down and blushed nonstop, "Thanks Fuji."

"For what?"

He shook his head, "nothing. I'm just happy that you're not absent. I'm worried that you're not on your seat earlier."

The teacher noticed them and said, "Fuji-kun, since you're late and now you are talking to your seatmate, how about if you factor this out? If you managed to answer it, I'll erase the tardy sign of yours."

Fuji went to the board and took the chalk. Eiji analyzed the problem, and he can't solve it mentally. The numbers are too big to answer. He took a paper and a pen and tried to factor the numbers. He scribbled and scribbled, and got a little dizzy. Finally, he got the answer, but before he look at the board to check his answer the teacher is already erasing it. He also saw that Fuji was back on his seat, still smiling, "You already answered it?!" he shouted.

Mr. Sakamoto answered instead of Fuji, "yes, Kikumaru-kun. Your noisy friend here is quite intelligent. He managed to answer it before you."

"So, you're going to take back the tardy?"

"Of course. A teacher always keeps his promises."

Eiji didn't notice that he is already hugging Fuji. Everybody stared at him with curious eyes; even Mr. Sakamoto is looking at them. He looked at Fuji, who just grinned like an idiot. He pushed Fuji out of the way, sat back, and put his head on the table again.

'Darn it again!' he thought, 'how come when I do something with Fuji or to him, I always end up getting embarrassed?! I hope this won't happen the time when I'm finally going to tell him…' he continued to look at the Sakura tree until his eyes feel sleepy.

As he closed his eyes, he saw many things, shapes, to be exact. The shapes are swaying in the air, with different colors. There were pink, white, yellow, black, purple, brown, turquoise, and many more. Inside those figures are terms, monomials, binomials, and multinomials. After that the terms the words changed into scientific words. Eiji can't understand most of the words, but he is familiar with some of it. They were just floating above when they landed and started to grow big. They grew bigger and bigger until they are bloated. It still continues to blow up until they pop. The explosion gave out intense winds and Eiji felt a bump on his bottom.

He opened his eyes, and saw Mrs. Azusagawa, the science teacher, tapping her shoes. He fell down, and his butt hit the floor. "Kikumaru-kun. I think you have some explaining to do. And to top it all off, you gave out creepy noises."

Eiji stood up, embarrassed again, and bowed, "gomenasai sensei!"

"you should be because we're going to have a pop quiz about our talk earlier. I hope you listened very well, Kikumaru-kun."

Eiji got back to his seat, and tried to answer the test. The choices are scientific words. 'That's good, because my dream is about the lesson after all,' Eiji thought. But as he read the questions, he can't answer anything except the Paracetamol thing. He looked at Fuji, who kept his pencil writing. Eiji can't think of anything to answer, of course he can't cheat too. He continued to look at Fuji, and Fuji looked back. He just smiled, his smile is different this time. It's like telling Eiji that he can pass this test, even though it's impossible to do it!

Eiji smiled back and then frowned when he got back on his paper. He continued reading until the essay part. 'I guess I can get some points by answering this.' He thought. He read, and scribbled. After some minutes, the bell rang. He passed the paper to the front and shouted, "I can't believe that Azusagawa tortured me again!"

"It's not her Kikumaru-san, you slept throughout her period," Inoue said

"And besides, she hates you. You do nothing on her period but sleep, snore, and sometimes make creepy noises," Daisuke added.

Eiji sighed, "Oh well, you guys are kinda right. I'll just make sure I'll be able to pass her subject this finals."

"Yeah, and make her happy once in a while," Fuji said.

Eiji continued to study through the night, this time science. 'I hope when I pass the finals she'll be happy for me once in a while.' He thought. It was 11 in the night, and he still keeps on reading the books. He tried to keep quiet too since Yuuta's snoring on his bed. He carefully turned the page and took a pen to answer the exercise. _What is the element that is in balloons to keep them floating?_ "That's easy, it's helium," he wrote the answer and stood up, "hahahaha! If I continue to do this, I'm sure Azusagawa will be flabbergasted at my score! Hahahaha!" he continued to do the "evil laugh" until he heard that Yuuta moved.

"Eiji-san, you're still studying? Come on, it's the middle of the night! Go back to sleep," Yuuta covered his head with his pillow, "and stop that laughing. It's giving me the creeps."

Eiji smiled, but did not listen to Yuuta. He sat back, and answered the rest of the exercise. He browsed back on the items he has difficulty on. After, he realized again that he's enjoying studying again. He looked back at the clock, which is midnight. He stretched, cleaned up Yuuta's study table, and went back to bed, but before he lie down, he saw that Fuji entered the room with tea, "Fuji, you're still awake at this time?"

"Gomen Eiji, I heard some noises in the room and, maybe I thought I can drop by and give you tea."

"You're too kind Fuji," Eiji took the tea and sipped a little. It tasted nice, it relaxed Eiji, "hey, the tea's nice. Who made it?"

"Nee-san made it. She makes the greatest teas. It's relaxing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he sipped again, "thanks a lot. Well, I guess we have to go back to sleep, ne?"

Fuji smiled, which made Eiji even happier, and got out. Eiji finished the tea, and lied on the bed. It was too much of Fuji to come here in the middle of the night and offer him tea. Plus, he even went back just to make sure that Eiji's not late. If the 'precious thing' he's talking about really is Eiji. He can't sleep thinking about these. He tried to close his eyes, but thinking about Fuji makes him restless. He looked at the teacup, and smelled the last drops of tea in it. It calmed him again. He tried to close his eyes again, and then he was into dreamland already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – The Truth part 2

After class, Eiji decided to go back to the library and review history this time. He was just reading about the samurais of the Edo era until someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Oishi. He is holding a racket and a tennis ball, "Eiji, you've been studying real hard these days. How about if we play some sets?"

Eiji shook, "no, thank you Oishi. I'm trying to be on top for Fuji."

"For Fuji eh?" he put his hand on Eiji's head and played his hair, "Well, I guess it's better to pass the finals for him then tell him what you fell than playing with him right now and then tell him."

Eiji's eyes widened. Fuji, playing tennis?! Even though the captain, which is also his boyfriend, told them not to?! He hurriedly placed his books in his bag and caught up with Oishi, "I know the buchou told us not to play, but since Fuji's playing, I'm going to! What are we playing?"

"Doubles. The golden pair versus the brothers."

"Brothers? You mean…?!"

"Yep. We're going to play against Syuusuke and Yuuta Fuji."

"The tensai and his brother?! How are we going to beat them?!"

"Easy, after winning, tell him."

"Isn't it too early?"

"There's nothing too early in expressing one's feelings Eiji," he patted Eiji's shoulders.

"I know but still, how can we win against them?"

"Uhh…dunno. Actually, Inui told us that the percentage that we'll win this is 36"

"36 percent?!"

Oishi was becoming impatient, he didn't answer and he pulled Eiji to the tennis court. There, he saw Fuji warming up with his brother. Fuji stretched and Eiji saw Fuji's skin peeping out from his shirt. He flushed bright red.

"Eiji! I can't believe you're blushing with just a piece of skin?"

"why? Have you fallen in love already? Do you know the feeling whenever you're around the person you like?! Huh?!"

"whoah, don't argue with me. I just came here in Fuji's orders. So, come on!" he continued to pull Eiji and warmed up with him. They agreed to do a 3-set match. Fuji served with the invisible serve already, but Eiji's keen eyes returned the seemingly 'invisible' ball. Yuuta even used the twist spin shot, but after looking at his brother's scary eyes he never used that in the match again. Eiji wanted to win this, of course, but looking at Fuji makes him wanting to give them the win.

"oi, Eiji, this is yours!" blurted Oishi.

Eiji shook his head and ran to the opposite side of the court and performed a volley. He just loves to play near the net and do volleys. Yuuta came near the net and returned it using a volley too, but Oishi got it. The match went on until the brothers won 3-2. Oishi shook hands with Fuji, Yuuta with Eiji, then vice versa. Fuji smiled and Eiji grinned back. Oishi told Eiji. "ne, isn't it time to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Fuji asked.

Eiji blushed, "uh, it's nothing," but Oishi nudged him hard, "ouch! That hurts," Eiji breathed deeply, then began to open his mouth, "okay, Fuji, I have to tell you something," Eiji became even redder. He took another deep breath, and stood straight, "Fuji, I…I…" he's stuttering, and he can't even finish his sentence. While this awkward scene, they don't know that Tezuka is just outside the court, listening to their conversation.

"Fuji, I know that you already have a boyfriend but, I like you. I really do!" he took Fuji's hands and held it tight," I'm really sorry I have to do this.." tears welled up on his eyes.

Fuji pulled Eiji and hugged him, "you're such a naïve person Eiji. I also like you, don't you see?"

Tezuka heard what Fuji said and immediately ran and separated Fuji from Eiji's arms, "what is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!"

Fuji gave a innocent kiss to Tezuka and explained, "to tell you the truth, Kuni, you became my boyfriend because I wanted someone to get jealous of me, which is Eiji. I'm sorry but, the kiss that I gave you will be your last," Fuji knew that Tezuka will be mad, so he looked down and let his bangs down to hide his face. But, instead of hearing an angry shout or a cry, Fuji heard a loud thump on the ground.

He looked, and saw that Tezuka had hit Eiji. Then the next thing Fuji saw surprised him, Tezuka's eyes is wet from tears, he's crying! Tezuka sniffed, then spoke, "How can you do this to me? I loved you and I gave you everything. And now you're repaying me as liking Kikumaru instead of me!?" Tezuka sobbed. Fuji can't help but calm his ex-boyfriend, while Oishi and Yuuta helped Eiji with his swollen cheek.

Fuji hugged Tezuka but the buchou pushed him away, "gomenasai Kuni—I mean, Tezuka. I only like you as a friend, that's all. But, I really do love Eiji, I'm so sorry," hearing Tezuka cry also made him sob. He wiped off Tezuka's tears but Tezuka pushed him even harder. Tezuka mumbled a soft "it's over" and took a racket. He planned to hurt Fuji, but as the racket touched Fuji's skin, his left arm twinged as he remembered the bitter memory he had. He dropped the racket and said, "gomen, Fuji."

"For what? I'm the one who hurt you anyway."

"It's okay. I should be careful next time," he looked at Eiji and smiled, "I'm sorry about earlier. My temper got high so, well, take care of Fuji…"

Eiji gave out a big smile and said, "arigato gozaimas, buchou!" even though he's smiling there, inside he felt like he's a wasted paper, getting crumpled then thrown out to the garbage can. He can't see a person cry because of Fuji. Of course he also can't take to see Fuji crying. How will he solve this? He's sure that he has broken Tezuka's heart, and that made him sad. How will he do it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – back home

Yuuta and Oishi walked away first, knowing it was best to leave them alone for now. Eiji walked behind Fuji, who is still crying. Right now he can't understand himself, he felt that his brain's not in place. He doesn't even know where he's going; he just follows Fuji wherever he goes. Fuji's mind is in chaos too, that he walked in circles, with Eiji at his back. It was already dark that the two boys realized that they are no way close to the Fuji residence. "Eiji, do you have any idea where we are?"

Eiji looked around and scanned the place, "nope. It's way too dark to notice anything."

"Gomenasai. I don't know where I was going then. Now we don't know where we are because of me. I'm really sorry, I was thinking about Tezuka, and then—" Fuji was stopped by a sweet embrace from Eiji. He can feel the warm and puffed-up cheek touched his cheek. He also heard a soft "it's okay" whisper on his ear and Fuji responded with a hug. Eiji still searched the area for any familiar things and what he found surprised Fuji. "I know where we are!!"

Eiji ran and jumped on something big. Fuji walked and examined the object under Eiji. It was the green large boxes on which Eiji and Oishi used to hang out and watch the sunset whenever they lose a match. Eiji helped Fuji climb up and sat beside him. The golden pair used to watch the sun go down, but this time, Eiji is now with the person he loves, and now they are watching the moon appear and disappear from the sky. What a sight it is, thought Eiji, it sure is fun to watch something as magnificent as that with Fuji.

Fuji felt something touched his hand. He knew who it was, so he also held it tight. After that he felt and saw Eiji lying on him. He can feel the weight on his legs and the way the red-haired boy cuddle on him made him smile. Fuji caressed his red hair and hugged him like a stuff toy. He came back to his senses and asked, "Eiji, do you really like me?"

Eiji was not surprised that he asked this, even though the boy admitted his love for him earlier. "No Fuji, I don't like you."

"Huh? But then why did you--?"

"I'm sorry. I want to make a correction, I don't like you, but I love you. Aishiteiru Fuji," he can't believe he said the words he wanted to say a long time ago. He moved like a fish drawn out from the water. He placed his hand under his head and looked up to see the eyes of his lover. "you also love me ne, Fuji?"

He cannot see anything, nor hear anything after he asked, but he felt the hand again, this time stroking his forehead, then his hair again. It feels good; he enjoys the touch. From that on he knows that the answer is already 'yes'. He sat up, and then fell on Fuji's body. His head rested on the other boy's chest, feeling and hearing the heartbeat of the tensai.

"Fuji"

"Eh?"

"I can hear your heart says 'I love you' to me."

"Yeah I know. You don't need to say that."

Fuji and Eiji stayed on that position for a very long time. Oblivious of the time and the things around them, they began to sleep. Eiji was in dreamland already, while Fuji fights the power of the sandman. Hearing Eiji snoring, the tensai tried to let go of the red-haired boy's grip and went down. He texted his nee-san that he's okay with his best friend and she has nothing to worry about. As he opened his cellphone, he heard someone shouted his name, or rather something like "aniki"

"Huh?" Fuji looked around.

"Aniki!! Over here!"

He was blinded by the flashlight that Yuuta held. "Yuuta, is that you--?"

"Yeah. Nee-san's worried again about the two of you. She thought something might happen already. How's Eiji-san?"

"Sleeping. Don't worry, I'll wake him up." Yuuta patiently lifted his brother up the box and waited for the two of them to go down.

Fuji shook Eiji, "Eiji, wake up. We have to go home, Yuuta's here to go with us. Hey, are you even listening to me? Eiji!"

The red-haired boy pounced and they were in the same position as before, this time Eiji's head is right on top of Fuji's. The tensai can feel the other boy's warm breath, and so does the other person, "Eiji, don't do this now, we have to go home!"

"No! I want you!"

"What one earth are you talking about?! Eiji!" the tensai getting hot by the behavior his lover is showing. But Eiji didn't listened; he wrapped his arms around the tensai and began placing his lips on him. Fuji hesitated, but he gives in anyway. This is the first time he did this, so he was both excited and nervous. He closed his eyes, and let nature take its course. He let the tongue of the other boy enter, and then his tongue tried to fight. It was like a boxing match inside, although no one can see it. Fuji's arms involuntarily slip into Eiji's shirt and played with his body. The other boy placed his hand on the other boy's hair, stroking it, and the other one touching his ass.

Yuuta can hear moaning sounds and he can also hear something that disturbs him. He turned off his flashlight and jumped up to see what's going on. Though he was in the dark, his eyes were sharp as he saw the position of the two boys. His older brother saw him, got away from Eiji, and said "I…I…I can explain Yuuta."

Yuuta stepped back, still remembering the scene he just saw. "Yuuta, don't go back! You'll fall! Yuuta!" but his otouto didn't listen, stepped again and his feet touched air after that. Luckily he was fast and he stepped forward, but then he fell in his aniki's arms. "Aniki, you pervert! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

His brother fell on his knees and said, "Yuuta, you have to understand! Please don't tell this to nee-san. She'll kill me!" he began to cry.

"You're also a crybaby, you know that. Don't worry because nee-san knew it already. She just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. That's all."

"Nee-san alright. She won't stop until she gets the loot."

Eiji looked like a kitten and asked slowly, "I thought…we're going back…home?" he again began to hug the tensai. Yuuta looked disturbed already so he pushed the red-haired boy out of the way, "we have to go now." he went down, took his flashlight and shone the light to the two lovers, making sure that nothing else will happen.

Back at home, Yumiko made the three boys dinner even though their parents were already sleeping. It was almost midnight already, and all of them are still in the living room. Yumiko, who was washing the dishes, asked her brother, "so, when did you two decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Syuusuke-kun. Yuuta told me. So, when?"

Eiji answered, "just earlier. Fuji broke up with buchou because he actually loves me."

Fuji is nervous. What if her sister's going to be angry? What if his parent will know? What will he do? He knows he's stupid to fall in love with another guy, and it's even his best friend! He looked at Eiji with a worried face and asked him, "please don't say more. I can't take it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your sister's keep it a secret, and Yuuta, ne?" he looked at his brother's brother and smiled. Yuuta smiled back, "of course aniki. We'll protect our secret, unless kaa-san will know, we can't do anything about it. You can count on us!" Fuji hugged his brother and said "thanks". He then went to his sister and did the same thing. He heard Eiji yawned, and saw Yuuta snoozing on the red-haired boy's shoulder. He smiled and moved them upstairs to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **This is the first part :) I'm really sorry for any grammatical errors or any wrong spelling in my fic. Gomenasai, I'm not really good in writing stories, especially when it's yaoi. I don't know when will I post the next part, my mind's currently blank. Please read and review :D if no one's going to review this I'm not going to finish this (joke!) hehe..okay…I'd better go now…ja ne!


End file.
